The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name ‘Ovation’. ‘Ovation’ is grown for use in the landscape or as a flowering potted plant for the terrace.
‘Ovation’ was derived from a controlled cross made by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands in spring of 2004 between the female parent, an unnamed plant of Clematis marmoraria and the male parent, Clematis×cartmanii ‘Lunar Lass’ (not patented). ‘Ovation’ was selected in summer of 2006 as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings of the above cross.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by internodial stem cuttings under the direction of the inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands in 2003. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.